Perfect Consonance
by paper n pen
Summary: HIATUS You can close your eyes from the things you don't want to see, but you can never close your heart from the things you don't want to feel... NejixSaku
1. Chapter 1 See me smile

Standard disclaimer applied here in this spot.

**Perfect Consonance**

_It's never the tears that measure the pain…_

_Sometimes, it's the smile…_

**Chapter 1. See Me Smile**

"You're the Hyuuga prodigy?" a small girl with raven black hair asked the young man, but it came out more like a statement than a question. She looked at him and patiently waited for the answer.

"Hn"

"What does prodigy mean?" she asked not bothering to acknowledge that the man in front of her is getting a bit irritated.

_You're annoying._

Different shades of pink and orange colored the sky. A few more minutes, the city will be very busy, ready to tackle whatever is in store for them. Another beautiful day in Konoha.

The man eyed the girl and contemplated whether to answer the question or not. She only smiled sweetly in return. _Cute dimples._

"How old are you little one?"

She shifted her weight on her heels then to her toes, she gained and inch taller by just doing that. "I'm six years old," she tip-toed next to Neji who is leaning his back on a tree, "I'm gonna be seven next next week!" She proudly informed him.

_Six? She shouldn't be in this part of the forest. _"Aren't the training grounds off limits to children your age?" He said then started to walk indicating that he is going some place else. "This place is dangerous, some of the ninja who are training here might accidentally endanger your life. You should go home."

"Hmm, but this place is safe. No one will hurt me," she replied while hurrying to be in pace with him. "Konoha is safe, right nii-san?"

_Stupid for her to say that. _He observed the little girl who is having a hard time keeping up with his fast stride. He slowed down and she smiled gratefully at him. _No, she is just too young and innocent. She still doesn't know a thing in this world. The time will come when her eyes loose its innocence and see the things for what they really are… ugly and not worth living. _"Go home, you shouldn't even be awake at this time –

"Look!" She yelled excitedly, "It is the pretty pink-haired girl!" The two suddenly stopped, the girl looking awed while Neji looked at the person his companion is pointing at.

_Sakura_

"Do you know her?" She inquired tipping her head slightly to the left. "I like her! She is pretty and has a really beautiful pair of eyes." She returned her gaze to Sakura and beamed. "Not only that, but she is also one of the best medics here." She looked at Neji again, her barely visible dimples present. "You know, she is the second best! Coming after Tsunade-sama"

He took a glimpsed at Sakura then to the girl beside him, it is clearly written all over her face that she admired Tsunade's apprentice. "Yes, I know her."

"You do?!" She questioned not really believing him. "Are you two friends?"

"Yes, you could say that" He said then started to walk again. _Enough with the questions and go away._

She walked in front of him and put her hand on her waist. "Really?" She asked frowning a bit. "She is always sad, even if she is with her so-called friends."

_What the hell is she talking about. _She took another look at Sakura who is currently smiling at the small white tiger with odd black stripes she recently took as a pet. _Sad? _He returned his gaze on the girl in front of her "Open your eyes and look carefully" he pointed at Sakura indicating for her to look "See? She is smiling at her pet. She is happy."

"No! She is not!

_I had enough of this. _He started to walk away from her but the stubborn girl prevented him.

"You have the Byakugan." She angrily stated "With that, you can see everything. That is the stuff your clan has been bragging about even before I was born" She stared at him, challenging him to argue with her. "I guess you inherited the defective one," She mockingly said, "or, you just don't know how to properly use it. What a PRODIGY you are!" She looked back at Sakura smiling sadly, "Normal people can see it. I CAN SEE THAT. She is sad. You don't have to have the Byakugan or be a genius to see that."

He looked intently at the little girl the studied Sakura. "You're the Hyuuga prodigy right?" He heard the girl said. "Open your eyes –

He stared at Sakura's smiling pink lips.

" – and look carefully"

Her eyes looking at the tiger is still the greenest green he had ever seen.

"Look"

But it is dull, lacking its luster. Her smile didn't even reach her eyes

"What do you see?"

A light wind breezed from the east. It played it played with Sakura's pink tresses. He looked back at the little girl. She was gone. _Where the hell is she? I didn't even feel her go away. _Something brought his stare back to Sakura. _The wind is getting strong._

She tucked a couple of offending hair behind her ear and somewhat looked at his direction. She recognized him. Both eyes held each others gazes.

"_What do you see?"_

She smiled.

"Sadness and," he whispered , "pain."

* * *

AN: Hmm... Hi people! -smiles- Sorry for the typos and gram errors... i didn't proof- read it. 

**Consonance - **from latin term consonare meaning sounding together. A harmony, chord, or interval that are stable.These sounds are considered pleasant.


	2. Chapter 2 Hear me cry part I

I own Naruto!!! (A girl can dream hahaha)

**Perfect Consonance**

_I miss the day when tying my shoe _

_was the hardest thing I had to do. _

_Now,_

_it's learning how to smile _

_when everything inside me tells me to cry._

Drip

First drop of rain fell from the dark heavy clouds above. The ground, all dried up, gratefully accepts and welcomes it because its been months since the last rain poured.

Drip. Drip.

People on the streets started to walk faster. Others brought out their umbrellas, while some seek shades to prevent them from getting wet. This will not be just a gentle rain falling from the sky, from the looks of those angry-looking clouds, it would pour like it never poured in the earth before.

Drip. Drip. Drip.

_Oh joy_

"Sakura-san" a nurse said interrupting her thoughts, "Tsunade-sama is scaring the children with all her shouting."

_Shishou. _The pink-haired medic stood up and walked out of the room. "Thank you Miyuki," she said "I'll take care of this, you can go back to your work." She smiled at the new nurse then headed to the children's section of the hospital.

"Where is that god damned thing?!"

"Tsunade-shishou, please watch your language when your in here." She beseeched then apologetically looked at the nurse stationed there. "What's wrong" she asked Tsunade whom she considered as a mother, "Shizune, changed the sake's hiding place again?"

"Yes" the blond fumed.

"I'll ask her to give you a cup" she informed while leading her teacher/mother out of the children's ward.

"A bottle is what I need." The hokage countered.

"No, just a cup." She gave her a sweet smile then continued her lecture. "You should really keep your alcohol intake at the minimum. Too much of that thing is bad. I shouldn't even be the one telling this, you the best doctor there is.

"Kiba!" Tsunade shouted at the young man walking out of the lobby. "Come here NOW!" she ordered.

"Shishou" Sakura sighed, "there is no need to shout. You're starting to scare the patient and employees.

The young man with a dog sitting on top of his head went directly at them. "Tsunade-sama" he bowed at the blond, " Hi Sakura-chan"

"Hi Kiba, Akamaru" She smiled at the two.

"I need Neji and Shikamaru now!" She yelled then proceeded to her office leaving the two.

"Yes ma'am" Kiba said while saluting to her leaving form. "Later Sakura"

"Kiba, wait" she exclaimed. "If you see Naruto, tell him I need to talk to him." She patted the head of Akamaru who is licking his injured paw. "I heard that they have guard duties right now, in the west gate I think." She informed him, "but they should be done by now."

"West gate?" He thought a bit loudly, "I'm their reliever," he laughed then starts to walk away "and I'm already late" He smirked and waved goodbye to Sakura.

* * *

"And Neji, Shika" Naruto said in between laughs, "you should have seen it. I swear, it is the most hilarious one freaking minute in my entire life." Naruto stood in front of them not minding that he is getting drenched by the rain. "Konohamaru crouched so low, his nose was touching the pavement." The blond also crouch low describing what he was telling. 

"Naruto, you have mud on your nose." Shikamaru pointed. _Troublesome._

A lightning lit the dark sky followed by a thunder. "He painstakingly waited, ready to pounce. Then the shadow appeared," Naruto paused for effect "the creature in front of him also crouched. Bam!" He slammed his fist on his other hand. "the two pounced at the same time!" He stood up and wiped the mud that accumulated on his hands. "But the stupidest thing happened" he shook his head negatively. "Konohamaru tripped" he gravely said, "He freaking tripped!" The two listeners exchange amused looks from the story Naruto was telling and the expression he has on his face. "The cat jumped on his head," Naruto pointed on his head for emphasis "then bounced to the back of the fat lady behind him." He started to laugh again. "Unfortunately, the lady was looking the other way so she didn't see her cat." He wrinkled his nose the continued his story. "She got scared and shrieked which scared the cat." He tried to contain his laughter for the benefit of his listener. "Chain reaction occurs," he said a bit loudly, too loud in fact, "The cat cling harder at the lady like his life depends on it. Konohamaru tured to see what was happening. Then the lady fell." He linked his hands behind his head, the mud still present on his nose. "I don't know where his reflexes have go to, but poor bastard." Another lightning illuminated the sky. "He didn't have the time to move away," He started to laugh again, " the fat lady fell" he pointed his index finger on his mud covered nose " right on his face. I'll say it again, poor bastard. His face got stuck in between the lady's rear!" His listeners smirked and at the same time felt sorry for the kid. "I wish I had a camera that –

"Hey" Kiba greeted while his dog barked, "guard duties over for you guys." He looked at the two the stared at Naruto's nose. "Is that a new beauty treatment?" he asked. "Naruto, I didn't know that you're leaning towards the 3rd sex" he joked.

"What are you saying?"

"There is still mud on your nose." Neji reminded.

"What mud?"

"Nevermind." Neji interjected then shifted his eyes back to Kiba. "You 10 minutes late. Where are the others?"

"I dunno." Kiba replied. "By the way, Naruto, Sakura wants you. She is in the hospital right now. He looked at the other two who is currently preparing to leave. He informed them that Tsunade wants to talk to them immediately. "You guy better hurry, Tsunade-sama was in a bad mood when I left."

They said their goodbyes and parted ways. The three went directly to the hospitals moving fast and not minding the pouring rain. They assumed that this will be a very long night. Indeed, it will be a very long one.

* * *

"Where the hell are they?" A crash can be heard inside the chief resident doctor's room. Not a single soul can be seen 50 feet from the door. No one dared to make a noise. Three ninjas enter the lobby and went directly at the reception area. The receptionist looking the other way hadn't notice them. "Excuse me miss," Neji said. The girl looking a bit pale didn't answer. "Excuse me" he said louder. 

"Oh sorry," the girl finally looking at them apologized. "Yes? How may I help you?"

"Tsunade-sama is looking for us" the Hyuuga explained. "Do you know where she is?"

The pale girl paled even more. She gulped before pointing to the door where weird sounds can be heard. She looked scared but managed to say something to the three. Then, surprisingly, she ducked below the counter and from what can be heard prayed to the Gods.

_Good luck and Godbless? _The two wondered. "Naruto, wait!" But the warning didn't reached his friend. It was too late. Naruto didn't bother to knock, opened the door smiling widely and greeted the lady inside. "Obaa-san!" Neji and Shikamaru moved away from the door knowing exactly what will happened next. A curse. A boy, all bloody and bruised, flying across the lobby. Followed by a thing looking like a metal filling cabinet. Silence.Nobody messes with the hokage when she is in one of her moods. Making sure that that was the end of it and praying to the gods twice, the two cautiously entered. "Tsunade-sama" Shikamaru started. "You were looking for us."

"Yes, come in" Tsunade looking like nothing happened said. "Let me finish this first" she sat comfortably on her chair "close the door and sit down."

* * *

"Paging Miss Sakura Haruno. Please come to the lobby immediately." 

_What now? _The lobby was deserted when she got there. No, not entirely deserted. A lone boy lying on what looks like blood was there. _Where the hell have the other medics had gone to. They can't just let that boy lying there, drowning on his own blood. _She neared the boy who really looked very familiar. _Shit._

"Naruto" she whispered. She looked at her surrounding and found an intern hiding behind the sofa. "You" she said pointing at the young man. "Find me a stretcher, another medic and a room for this one." For the first time, a person didn't obey Sakura's order. The intern didn't moved,. "Hey" she called his attention, "Do it" she gravely said, "NOW" The intern scared for his life because it was all known that the hokage and her apprentice shared the same mood swings left faster than a blink of an eye.

"My head hurts" Naruto groaned.

"Good, you're awake" Sakura said while fixing the blanket over Naruto. She went to the window and arranged the curtains.

_Something is bothering her. _Naruto shifted a little to his left looking at Sakura intently. "Never do that again." He heard Sakura spoke. "Shikamaru explained everything to me."

"What is bugging obaa-san? He asked although that was not the question he was about to really ask.

"I don't know," Sakura replied, "she's been like that since she got the letter yesterday." Sakura turned and look at Naruto. "And Shizune changed the sake's hiding place."

An O-formed on his lips letting her know that he understood it. Changing his expression to an appropriate one, Sakura knew what he is about to ask. She went to his bed and sat beside him.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked worriedly. She looked at him silently, thinking what will her answer be. A minute long silence before she gave her answer.

"Yes, I'm just tired?"

_Liar. _"Are you sure?" Naruto observed Sakura. _Open up to me, I'm your best fried. No, I'm your brother for pete's sake. _He knows something is bothering Sakura, he just can't pinpoint what it is. He decided to not pester her. She just might be tired like what she siad.Or his is right from the start. The time will come when she is ready to open up. He will be their, of course with Kakashi and Sai, to listen. He just hoped that it will be soon.

"I was planning that we eat ramen tonight. I'm too tired to cook, besides Kakashi and Sai aren't here yet. I think the rain delayed them form coming home." The four of them have been living together in the same apartment since the incident seven years ago. Naruto and Sai have been acting like a protective brother to her. Overly protective in fact. While Kakashi acted like a protective father. When rumors say that Sakura has a new suitor (even if it is really just rumors), all hell breaks loose. That rumored man will pay, dearly. They won't allow just a nobody to have their Sakura. She kissed Naruto on the forhead, "I guess, hospital food will be enough for tonight. Goodnight" She headed to the door and closed it quietly.

* * *

Drip Drip Drip 

The pink-haired woman stared out of the window. The clock on her left chimed indicating that it is already midnight. The day had come.

Drip Drip Drip

Her tears start to fall while the rain continues to pour.

"Happy birthday" she achingly whispered.

Drip Drip Drip

Unknown to her, a man was leaning on the door seeing he crying. Letting his presence recognized, he walked towards her.

"Sakura"

* * *

AN: Hi people! I'm Back! I was planning to put Hear Me Cry in one chapter. But you see, it is a bit long... SOoo, I've decided to cut it in half. I'll post the other half, umm, maybe on wednesday I think. It's already done, don't worry... 

Thank You's: lamarin yang, sassyanimegrl, Long-Live-The-Jessenator (you really have a long pen name smiles), kunoichiruleALL, CherryBlossoms1994 and crazyevilgirl! Thank you for the time that you guys gave just too read this story and write a review! Oh, and to all the silent readers out there, thank you also!!!


	3. Chapter 3 Hear me cry part II

Standard disclaimer posted right on this stop.

AN: Just a fair warning, Neji is a bit of an OOC here. I really tried, but I just have to put it. You get what I mean if you read the story.

* * *

**Perfect Consonance**

_I miss the day when tying my shoe _

_was the hardest thing I had to do. _

_Now,_

_it's learning how to smile _

_when everything inside me tells me to cry._

**Chapter 3. Hear Me Cry**

Never really liked the rain. Especially this kind. Isn't the sky above tired enough of working all day and night? I bet the ground is already sick with all the pouring. Look, they are already drowning! "So, stop it already!" the little girl yelled.

"Sakura-chan" an old man called. He looked at the 5 years old girl staring out of the window. She inherited her mother's eyes and her father's hair. Sadness took over the man's appearance. "Come here child."

She looked at him and saw her grandfather leaning at the door. His body, old with age, hunched a bit. His eyes, also the shade of green, are almost blind. He gave his granddaughter a sad smile and a beckoning wave.

"Grandpapa" Sakura ran to him who then embraced her tightly. "Make the rain go away" She wrinkled her nose in disgust. "It's been raining since yesterday. The plants are drowning! They sky will have fatigue if they don't stop now."

He looked at his grandchild. A frown appeared on her cute face. What a naïve girl she is for thinking that he could make the rain go away. "Princess" He couldn't find words on how to explain things. She is too young to even understand the things around her. "Do you remember the place that I told you about last time?" He carried the girl and positioned her on the bed. He sat beside her but Sakura moved and transferred to his lap.

"What place?" She tilted her head, a cute expression forming on her face.

"Place where good people go to."

"You mean heaven?" She exclaimed, both her hands up on the air.

"Yes princess" the old man said, "that beautiful place." She is too young. _Kami-sama, why her? _

"What about it?" she asked impatiently.

Odd, scary feeling started to creep out. She doesn't like the way her grandfather looks at her. Especially when tears began to fall on his wrinkled face. The old man sobbed, cannot contain himself.

"Mom and dad are back from the mission?" She asked but dreaded to know the answer.

Her grandfather, who doesn't have the courage to speak, nodded yes to her. She released the breath she was holding and exhaled loudly. Too happy to know they are back, she excitedly jumped out of his lap and walked towards the door. "Where are they?" She asked. When he still didn't moved from the bed, she took his hand and led him out. "Let's go to mommy and daddy!"

"We can't princess." He whispered.

"Why? You said they are already here." She gave her full attention to his grandfather. Again, the odd feeling surfaced. "Where are they?"

He hugged her tightly. He won't leave her, he promised to himself. She will grow up happy with him by her side. "Where are they?" he heard her asked.

"They are in heaven child, with all the angels" Her world stopped. She didn't like the sound of that. "But they are coming back right?"

"No princess." He achingly whispered.

"They left me?" She started to cry. He hugged his granddaughter who cling to him for support. "They don't love me anymore." She said a few minutes later when he put her in bed.

"Don't think like that," he lectured. "They will always love you. You are their princess after all"

"You go with them right?" She asked and smiled sweetly.

"No, I won't sweetheart." He assured her.

A week later when the rain is pouring, her grandfather died. He went away, never to return, in a place called heaven.

* * *

"Sakura" 

She stiffened when she felt his presence. Before turning to face him, she discreetly dried her tears. "Neji," she greeted, "what are you still doing here?" Her eyes are red and fluffy from all her crying. She smiled and leaned on the window pane.

He walked towards her, saw everything from her eyes. After the incident two weeks ago when he met the young girl, she can read Sakura clearly. He stared outside, observing the almost flooded road like it is the most interesting scene in his entire life. He shifted his gaze at Sakura.

"I know," she cut in knowing what he is about to say, "I'm okay, thanks for the concern." Getting conscious with the way Neji looks at her, she stared down at the floor. "Stop doing that" she whined, "I really don't look presentable right now."

He put his hand on the wall beside her head and leaned on it. He looked intently on her and lifted her chin. "Your eyes are red and fluffy from all the crying," he started to lighten to the mood. "Right now, they are shiny from your tears." He dropped his hands on his side. He can't believe that he was doing that. But there is this nagging feeling that makes him want to make her happy. "Your lashes are spiked up and a bit darker than they normally are." He heard her giggled which encouraged him to continue. "Your cheeks are of pink color and your nose," he tapped the tip of her nose for emphasis, "is red."

"You don't have to point everything you know." She gave him a look conveying she didn't want to end what was happening. She like the comfort he was giving her. "I already know it Mr. I-know-it-all-because-i'm-a-prodigy." She put her hands on his hips and gave him a grin, "I'm the least pretty right now."

"I'd say" he looked up thinking how to put words together. Geez, He, the Hyuuga prodigy, Captain of a formidable ANBU squad, loathed by the enemy, admired by other shinobi, and sought after by the ladies, cannot find words to compliment her. It is not his fault anyway, it is not in his nature to give compliments. He sighed. "You carry it very well."

"What?" She asked feigning a hurt look. "I carry UGLY very well?!"

_What an idiot? _"I didn't mean it that way," he started to explain but stopped as he realized that she was just joking. Both of them was silent for a minute, not bothering to move and just looking contently at each other. Then Neji remembered what he heard a little while ago. "Whose birthday is it?" He felt her stiffened, her smiling face replaced by a blank look. _So much for making her happy. Good job Neji. _Sakura walked away saying that she needs to go back and check her patients. Neji, irritated pulled her roughly to his body. "Sakura," he whispered. She unwillingly looked at him but nothing prepared him from what he saw from those green eyes. Fresh tears started to fall, wetting her cheeks again. Not anymore hiding it, she allowed him to see all the things she had been keeping for seven years.

She let it all out just for night, just for this night. Neji, confused, did the only thing he could think of. He hugged her. He rested his chin on top of her head and waited for her cries to subside.

"Today was supposed to be her birthday." She sobbed. "Hope that she heard me greet her."

Not really understanding what she was saying, he hugged her tightly. "Lets go to her so, you could say your greetings. Tsunade-sama wouldn't mind."

"We can't" he heard her whisper.

"Why? Where is she?"

"With my parents and grandpapa." Not really absorbing what she just said, he made her look at him. For a brief moment, everything disappeared. It was just the two of them, Neji hugging her. Then it finally dawned to him, the meaning of her words. Not needing to hear her answer, he let he rest her face on the curve of his neck and shoulder.

_Heaven_

* * *

AN: Sorry, im not that punctual. Hahaha! I'll try to make the chapter short so that it wouldn't be boring to read. Before starting to write the next chapter, answer my question first: Is this story worth continuing or not? 

Thank you's: Jessenator (hello again) selein, al2010, and ita-ta (not really about sasuke, but he is a part of it.) and to all the silent readers.


	4. Chapter 4 Felt your pain

You already know what is written here.

**Perfect Consonance**

_You can close your eyes_

_from the things you don't want to see,_

_but you can never close your heart_

_from the things you dont want to feel_

"Please" A 17 years old Sakura begged. She tried to loosen the grip Sasuke had on her wrist. Her body, drenched from the rain, shivered uncontrollably because of the cold temperature. This is not good for the baby.

"Is that mine?" Sasuke angrily asked. This is going nowhere, for the nth time, the two have been discussing the issue. Sakura looked at him, too scare to answer, afraid that she might say the wrong one.

"Yes," she said, "this baby I'm carrying is yours." She can see in Sasuke's eyes that he didn't believe her. What has gotten inside Sasuke's mind? Last week, he wasn't like that. He even kept reminding her to take care of herself and their baby. And now, when he returned, he isn't the Sasuke she knows. Something is wrong.

"Bitch!" Sasuke slapped Sakura hard on the face, drawing blood from her cheek. Too angry to even know what was happening, he roughly pushed her to a decaying tree. With his sharingan activated, he looked directly at her eyes forcing her to look at him.

"Just wait," she stammered, "I'll be due next month. You're gonna see that the baby is indeed yours."

Sakura would do anything for Sasuke. She love deeply that it blinded her from the ugly reality she was in. When she discovered that she was pregnant, the two decided that they would live in a secluded place near the boundary of Konoha. No one will accept the 'love child' she and the traitor created. Tsunade and the other didn't agree at first, the hokage even promised that she would use all her influence so that the child will be accepted. But in the end, after explaining everything and hurting a lot of people in the process, they eventually gave in to what she wanted. It was also decided that only a few would know about this. Now, once a week, Kakashi, Naruto and Sai would visit her. Sometimes, Ino and Hinata would also visit. Tsunade, being very busy, could only come once a month to check up on her.

"Don't you dare lie!" He shouted at her. The tree behind them started to break from the weight they are putting in it. Sakura kept her mouth shut but mentally prayed that this will end now. Her body, fragile because of the baby, cannot handle the beating Sasuke gives her.

_Kami-sama, I'm so weak._

"Whore"

_I cannot defend myself._

"If this is not mine,"

_Sick and tired of everything_

"I swear,"

_Little princess_

"I'll kill your baby"

_Don't worry_

"so painfully slowly,"

_Mommy won't let anyone hurt you._

" it will make you insane just by watching it."

Three chakra signatures appeared from their left. The three from the looks of it are traveling fast towards them. A bit in a hurry in fact.

"Your rescuers I see." He nipped her ear, liking the taste of her blood in his lips.

_Kakashi-sensei_

"Your lover I presume." He said while tucking a bit of hair behind her ear.

_Naruto-kun_

"Here to save you and that damned child."

_Sai-kun_

"This is going to be fun." He cynically smirked and kissed her temple before he left her side. He went a few feet away from Sakura and prepared him self to fight. He felt the three are only a few kilometers away. He waited patiently, both his feet planted firmly on the ground. His hands, linked behind his back, are itching to bring damage to these people. Any second now.

Three

Pandemonium will commence

Two

Blood will be spilled right in this spot.

One

"Well, well, well" Sasuke calmly said. "If it isn't the pervert, idiot, and scumbag. I thought it would be the lover" He looked at Sakura and gestured to the three. "You have visitors."

Sakura tried to balance herself but failed. Falling on her knees and supporting her enlarged belly that started to constrict, she smiled at the three. She felt the angry aura of her protectors. She opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. Too happy at what was happening, she didn't notice the warm liquid flow out of her. Warm blood mixing with cold rain.

"Sakura" Naruto called her. The tone of his worried voice made her snap back to reality. She shifted her gaze at the site Naruto was looking at. Red fluid. Blood. She desperately seek the life inside her.

"You'll pay for this bastard!"

_Little princess_

"Hn"

Fighting to remain conscious, she looked at her family giving them a message through her eyes.

_Help us_

She fell hard on the ground, entering in the world of darkness.

Chaos ensue.

* * *

The rain finally stopped when a group of shinobi entered the village. All of them, ignoring their complaining body, went directly to the hokage bringing with them an urgent message. 

Tension, coming directly from the hokage, filled the air after the information was given by the captain. The four-man team waited patiently for her orders. Kakashi leaned on the wall and pulled out his most priced possession orange colored book. He already knows what Tsunade will say. He will just have to wait for those words to be spoken to make it official. The bird masked beside him yawned behind his mask. Sai, in a tiger mask, played with his kunai, flipping it the air. Their medic, being new to this kind of job, sat uncomfortably and did an awful job at concealing his nervousness.

"Place Konoha in Alert Level 2"

_There goes our mission-free weekend, thrown all of them out of the window. _Kakashi sighed.

"I want all of the Jounin and ANBU in the conference hall within 15 minutes." She looked directly at Kakashi who didn't bother to close his book when she started to give commands but knew that he is listening to every word she say. "Not a second late"

His three teammates smirked at this. It is a common knowledge that the silver-haired ninja has a habit of being late all the time. All of them knew that the last command was specifically for him.

"I don't care if they are sleeping or procreating. Bring them there in a state of dress or undress they maybe in." All four of them grinned at what she said. "You have only thirteen minutes left." Faster than a blink of an eye, the shinobi left leaving a puff of smoke in the office.

* * *

Sakura slept soundly on the sofa installed in her office. She fell asleep after crying everything to Neji. Her mouth is slightly open while her arm dangled from the sofa. Her eyes, will be swollen when she wakes up. Neji went to her and fixed her sleeping form so that she won't fall. Satisfied with her position on the sofa, he went back to the window he was leaning in. Absorbing evrything she told him, he again observed the pink haired medic. 

_Weak? Yes when they were younger, especially because she was outshadowed by her two teammates. But look at her now, there is no sign of weakness in her body or skills. Sasuke will have a hell of a time if he ever faught with her._

_Sasuke. That bastard. He wants to avenge his family by killing his brother. But he is just like Itachi. They should both kill themselves. Killing innocent runs in their blood I guess.. _

_Sakura. Fate has been really cruel to you. You have to accept everything that happened._ "You have to move on" he heard himself whispered._ You cannot turn back time to save those that were lost. You have to focus on the present, prepare for the future and don't dwell on your past. If you want to see the grateful things destined for you, you have to be strong and be positive in life._

Neji sighed and looked outside. The rain has finally stopped but the flood still hasn't subsided. Three figures ran out of the hospital going to three different directions.

That is Kakashi he thought to himself._ So, they are back._ A knock directed his attention to the door. _Shikamaru's and Sai's chakra signatures._ The door creaked open letting the light I the hallway illuminate the office.

"Neji, we are-" Shikamaru started but Sai interrupted him.

"What are you doing here with Sakura?" Sai's body is calm and devoid of any tension, but the two knew that he is angry inside. Over-protective brother mode is now activated. Ever since Sai has been with the company of Sakura and Naruto, he showed real human emotions. Especially when it concerns his 'family' composed of Sakura, Naruto, and sometimes Kakashi.

Seeing that Neji is with a sleeping Sakura, they have already deduced that Sai is in the verge of starting a fight.

He calmly walked inside, his hands, both on his side. He went directly to Sakura to see if she is okay. _She has been crying. _

"What did you do to her?"

"Nothing" he replied. He walked out of the office but Sai stopped him. He gave Neji a look that clearly stated that the issue is not yet finish.

Sakura stirred and Sai let Neji go, focusing his attention to her.

Shikamaru again called Neji's attention saying that the hokage needs them again. Before closing the door, Neji gave Sakura one last look.

* * *

In the conference room, the ninjas gathered waiting for the hokage. It was only two in the morning, but they are already alert and ready to accept whatever she wants from them. A group of shinobis laughed at a joke their friend said. On the far right, a few women updated themselves with the latest gossips. Noise filled the room until the hokage entered followed by two elders and Ibiki. All attention is focused on them especially to the blonde sannin. 

"I'm sorry for depriving you of a peaceful sleep and hauling all of you out of your beds in this damned hour of 2." Some snickered at what she said while others murmured 'it's okay' to her. "I'll brief you on what will about to happen."

* * *

AN: There you go guys, it is the birthday of her unborn child. I hope this explains it all. I think the first few chaps' drama is a bit heavy. So,the next chapter will have a lighter mood than this. For the grammatical errors in the story, (my beta reader is in vacation right now -laughs- but she'll be back next month) I'll try my best to not make any... 

Thank you's: Selein(i know, i also felt that they were OOC... but on the next chaps, i try to lessen the OOC), Infatuated-Simplicity, Long-Live-The-Jessenator, al2010, My LoVe FoR yOu hAs FaDeD, yumi hasegawa (thanks for the OOC thingy... I didn't notice that i put it wrong), ChocolatexDots, Icecream Skittles Addict, Loversflame, -ShadowBabe-(I'll think about it, your idea i mean... -smiles-), xXxTsukuyomixXx, KAKAxPAMExNEJI... and to all those silent readers out there...


End file.
